


Intent

by Dellessa



Series: Pet Verse [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>any others from petverse<br/>Prism/Twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intent

Prism curled up in a ball in the middle of the twins berth, pouting. It was easy enough to slip into the persona of the ‘pet’, and not ‘Prism’, the highborn. Too much pain lay that way. 

The twins never took him out with them. They said he was too fragile to attend one of the hunts. His tail twitched in irritation. Sometimes it was easy to forget things were...different. They were too protective. They had always been protective, but they could not save him from being taken by the Decepticon’s and...changed. They had not been able to save his creators either.They had been high ranking and had thrown their support and their vast fortune behind the senate. When it had fallen…. He hid his face against his paws, not wanting to remember that time, but it had came flooding back anyway. It was terrifying. His frame had been altered and...they had put him upon auction...like...like he was not even sentient. 

Sometimes he liked to pretend that nothing had changed, but far too much had. As much as he would have liked things to be as they were, for the twins to still be his doting intendeds, they were not. They were his owners and he was their possession. 

“Prism, we are home,” Sideswipe called. 

“I’m up here,” he trilled, thankful his voice had not been stolen from him as it had been from so many others. 

Sunstreaker walked through the doorway first. Prism didn’t have to feel the mech’s field to know he was worked up past the point of frustration. 

“You didn’t win?” Prism asked quietly.

“Definatively, not,” Sideswipe said, moving close enough to tough Prism. “Track’s pet won. There isn’t many that can outpace him. It was pretty hot though. Made me wish we had you with us.” 

“We would have pounded you right into the metaligrass,” Sunstreaker smirked. “Put you between the both of us.” 

“Sunny,” Prism felt his plating warming up. “What is stopping you then?” He wiggled on the berth, field flushed and flustered with his brazenness. He never would have said such things before the Decepticons had taken over. He had been a wellbred mech, and this was just not something done outside of a bond. He had no pride left, and he had fallen as far as a mech could fall, his seals long gone and no bond in his future. The heat turned to shame, as he pulled his field close to his frame and let his panels slide open. 

He felt the berth dip as Sideswipe climbed onto the berth. The mech pulled him close, pawing at his valve. Sideswipe thrust up into him, filling him too fast to be comfortable. It didn’t hurt, but it was a near thing. Sunstreaker was more careful, and carefully stretched his wasteport before pushing in. A whimper escaped his vocalizer, but he was otherwise quiet as the twins moved inside of him. His field flared before he could stop it, clearly broadcasting his fear, and sorrow. Just as quickly he reeled it back, but the damage was done. He expected a scolding, but they stopped, and frantically touched his frame as if searching for injuries. 

“What is wrong? Did we hurt you?” Sideswipe asked, his optics wide. 

It almost sounded like he cared. “I’m fine.” 

“No, you aren’t!” Sideswipe said, and pulled out. Sunstreaker did the same. “Clearly you are not. What is wrong, sweetspark?” 

Prism stared at him dully. He just could not bring himself to play along. It hurt. He had thought they had loved him.

“Prism?” Sunstreaker asked. “Talk to us.” 

“That do you want me to talk about, master?” 

“Prism...we aren’t your masters,” Sideswipe said, and frowned.

“You purchased me, of course you are,” Prism whispered. 

His processor flashed back to that day, heedless of his own wishes...  
 _Prism stood in line and watched the mechs in front of him go up, one by one to the stage. The auctioneers voice barely registered to his audial sensors. It had to be a bad recharge flux. It had to be. He wasn't here. He couldn't be here. He was safe in home in his own berth. Finally, it was his turn. He climbed onto the platform on shaky peds._

_He saw his intended’s faceplates among the sea of faces, and for one klik he had thought they had come to rescue him, and then the bidding began, destroying the fleeting sense of hope. They bid on him...and they won. He had thought that they loved him for more than just his frame. He had hoped they loved him for who he was. That hope was dashed away as he was lead from the platform. His collar was clipped to a leash like he was a mechanimal, and they talked animatedly to each other, but not at him._

_It hurt. Hurt so bad it felt like the Unmaker was ripping his spark from his chest. It would have been a blessing had that really happened. He wanted it to be over. He didn’t want to live in a world like this._

_The twins led him away, seemingly oblivious of his dark thoughts._

He pushed the memory file away, biting back a sob. It still hurt as bad as it had the first sol. 

“Sweetspark...we didn’t...we don't’ own you,” Sideswipe said slowly. “We love you. We couldn’t think of any other way to save you. We thought that you understood that.” 

Prism whimpered, and shivered, his armor clamping down tightly against his protoform. “You bought me.” 

“To save you,” Sunstreaker said. “Your freedom is your own. You were freed the minute you stepped foot into our home. We---frag---Prism---” 

Prism’s lip quivered, “I thought you just wanted to use me.” 

“Never! You are...were our intended. We courted you for a vorn. We love you. It was the only way that we could save you. You have no idea how frantically we searched for you. We tried to buy you before the modifications were made, but they wouldn't let us,” Sunstreaker said. He moved close and touched Prism’s cheek. “We would have just bonded with you if that was possible, but they would find out and take you away. We’ve been looking for a loophole...but the laws are very direct.” 

“You kept me a prisoner here,” Prism whispered. 

“If we had taken you to the parties with us the other nobles would expect us to share you with them or with their pets. We couldn't’ bear that,” Sideswipe said. “The only way we would be allowed to bond would be if you were carrying. They are so fragging desperate to increase the population they would make an exception for that. We just didn’t think you were in any hurry to carry.”

“You never asked,” Prism said. And wiped at the moisture gathering in his optics. “You should have asked.” 

“We should have,” Sideswipe agreed. “Apparently none of us have been communicating very well.” 

“No, I guess not,” Prism whispered, and looked over at both the twins. “You really love me?” 

“More than anything,” Sunstreaker said.

“I want to carry your sparklings then. I’ve always liked bitlets...and if that is what it takes to be bonded to you. Well they would be a double blessing then.” 

Both of the twin’s fields flared bright with desire and need. “You mean that?” Sideswipe asked. 

“Yes, I mean it,” Prism whispered. “It’s all I ever wanted. I loved you so much and I thought that you didn’t love me. it was horrible. I want to be with you.” 

The twin’s engines revved loudly, “We wanted to hear those words for so long,” Sunstreaker said. “We love you as well. We would do anything to keep you safe.” 

Prism relaxed for the first time in orns. It’s all I ever wanted too.” A little smile curled onto his lips and he relaxed against them. they would make it right after all.


End file.
